


Quintet

by lulalotte



Category: Linked Universe - Fandom, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Champion Abilities, Daruk’s Protection, Fluff, Gen, Mipha's Grace (Legend of Zelda), Not Beta Read, Revali’s Gale, Sort of AU??, The Flurry Rush, Urbosa’s Fury, Wild (Linked Universe)-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-17 07:41:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28721562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lulalotte/pseuds/lulalotte
Summary: Each of the five champions had their own ability. Prior to four of their deaths, there is one sole holder: The Hero of The Wild.
Relationships: Four & Hyrule & Legend & Sky & Time & Twilight & Warriors & Wild & Wind (Linked Universe), Time & Wild (Linked Universe), Twilight & Wild (Linked Universe), Warriors & Wild (Linked Universe), Wild & Wind (Linked Universe)
Comments: 23
Kudos: 248





	Quintet

**Author's Note:**

> I had a technical error and ended up orphaning a work i didn’t intend to?? :(( While I know that orphaning is permanent I have contacted archive support to make sure there is absolutely nothing i can do to get it back. If that doesn’t want up working out i might link it somewhere.. D:
> 
> this is sort of an AU??
> 
> I’ll explain it like this - after the champions move on, their spirits are gone in the afterlife. However, the abilities are also imprinted on Wild as well and he can use his own version of their powers even after, because the power is drawn from his own magical signature. 
> 
> Eh- idk. Imma just leave this here. I do have a longer story coming!! I have everything planned out so I just gotta write and I’m pretty excited about it!! Until then, I will continue to post drabbles. 
> 
> Anyway!! Hope you enjoy!! <3

\- REVALI’S GALE -  
This was a very very convenient situation. So convenient it was almost laughable.  
The transitions between the different eras were unpredictable and random. There was no telling where they were going next or when they would be there. There were a few exceptions - they hadn’t been transported while they were staying somewhere, or camping overnight. Which was nice - that way they could be sure they wouldn’t be without their belongings.  
Of course, it was still very annoying.  
What was even more annoying was the fact that every once in a while they were put in a very tricky spot, and this was one of them: a ravine. Looking up, there was nothing but the red-brown of the cliffs and the blue sky.  
At least it was daytime.  
At least it wasn’t raining. Again.  
“Anyone have any ideas?” Time asks, taking the initiative on planning their way out of here. It was beginning to look like the only option was to climb. For this long, that high up? Not enjoyable at all.  
“Climbing?” Sky offers weakly, and is met with immediate groans. Twilight remains silent and tries to decide what time of day it is and which direction is which. If only it was nighttime - then he wouldn’t have to squint up into the sun, and he would be able to maybe find their direction with the stars.  
Who was he kidding? The stars all looked the same…  
He feels Wild’s presence before he really sees him. That’s one of the things Twilight can only do with two people - his mentor and his protégé. Wild raises an arm and points with a thin hand.  
“We should head north, I think.”  
“How do you know it’s north?”  
Wild shrugs.  
Twilight trusts him. The others probably won’t. Wild knows this, and Wild knows that Twilight knows.  
The rest of their group seems to come to a conclusion behind them. It’s quiet for a moment, save Legend’s bickering and the shuffling of bags and gear and weapons. Wild steps forwards again, face pensive as he taps around on the slate.  
That familiar veil of blue light encompasses him as he switches clothing. The champion tunic and hylian trousers are switched for the Snowquill set, something Twilight has only seen maybe once. Wild kneels in the red dirt.  
“Uh. What are you doing?” Wind questions, hopping up to Twilight’s side. Wild is silent, just presses his hands into the earth on either side of him.  
With that, a gust of wind comes out of nowhere, creating a strong updraft. Ribbons of Wild’s gold magic wrap around the air. Wild sails up on it with his paraglider, and gracefully lands on a flat chip in the canyon wall about fifty feet up. There’s quiet for a moment as Wild looks around.  
“Told you we had to head north!” Wild suddenly calls down, before jumping off the ledge and opening his glider at the last second. “There’s a pretty short set of ledges up that way - we should be able to walk right out like stairs.”  
And they press forwards. Time falls into step with him with a fond expression on his face, raising his eyebrows in Twilight’s direction.  
This is by far not the weirdest thing they’ve seen, and nobody is really that fazed. Wild is soon on Twilight’s other side.  
“What was that?” Time questions across him.  
“A gift,” Wild says, smiling almost sadly, “from an old friend of mine.”  
\- DARUK’S PROTECTION -   
This was not good. Well, it wasn’t necessarily bad, not yet, but it could be very soon.  
There was definitely something wrong with these monsters. The way they bled black goop and snarled with a fierceness that was beyond even that of regular bokoblins and moblins and lizalfos. There was no intelligence or recognition behind the eyes of these things, just untamed bloodlust.  
There were so many of them, too. It was so different than anything they’d ever seen, solely because there was no reason for it. There was no source.  
Wind considers himself to be a good fighter, but he understands that as the youngest, the rest of his group has that need to protect him. It kind of upset him at first, but he supposes it is only fair. He tries to think of it as how he would feel if Aryll was in danger. Not good.  
And he knows the others are aware of his experience, his ability to fight - that made him feel better.  
The fast paced adrenaline of a battle this large pumps through his veins. These monsters aren’t even that much more difficult to fight, just more random. Where normal bokoblins have a fight pattern - just like pretty much everything that walks the earth - these ones are completely random and almost impossible to predict.  
Legend rushes past him, using the ice rod to freeze some of them. He sees Time to his left as he brings the biggoron sword down hard on a moblins shoulder, slicing the area open with a deep slash. Up ahead, Wild uses a comically large war hammer to send a Lizalfos flying, cackling when the lizard shrieks. Hyrule bumps into Wind’s side, and he instantly jumps to help with an oncoming gold bokoblin.  
The thing is ugly. It's more sickly yellow than gold, and it seems as though every crevice of its body oozes black blood and sickly purple goop. It snarls, advancing slowly and weilding a mean looking bat. Hyrule uses his shield so they can get closer, and when they do Wind swings at its right arm.  
It does almost nothing.  
His sword slices at the thick skin of its upper arm uselessly. The bat comes down, but Hyrule’s shield is up, blocking the blow as the boy gives a grunt. Hyrule’s brown eyes meet his own for a split second, and they share a look. Uh-oh.  
This continues for several minutes. Hyrule advances, Wind gets in a swing or a little stab, and then they struggle to block the oncoming blow.  
The bokoblin tires of this quickly. Huffing, it brings the bat down from above, and Hyrule just manages to get the shield up in time. Just as fast, the bat swings back around, aimed at his side. Wind braces himself, waits for the sharp points of the club to rip at the flesh of his middle.  
But the hit never comes.  
Looking up, Hyrule has dropped the shield to the side, and Wild stands in front of them, arms raised in an ‘X’ shape. His stance is firm compared to the light agility he usually holds when fighting. Surrounding them, is a light gold, almost white, bubble of protective magic.  
Dropping the bubble, Wild uses his sword to swipe upwards on the Bokoblin’s neck, and then across, decapitating it. It screeches, falling to the ground and disappearing in a hiss of black smoke. Wild turns to them over his shoulder, smiling in a concerned sort of way. He raises a thumb in the universal sign of ‘are you okay?’  
Wind nods once, smiling brightly despite the situation, and watches Wild jump back into battle. He uses stasis to send a nearby bokoblin flying, and magnesis and a nearby boulder to crush another. In the distance, Wind hears his names being called.  
Sky has finished and retreated, calling his and Hyrule’s names on the sideline. They rush over to him, leaving Time, Wild and Twilight to finish up. The fight is dwindling down.  
There is minimal damage. Warriors has a nasty gash on his leg, and Four has a large bump on the back of his head, but other than that, they’ve escaped pretty much unscathed. Which is slightly surprising, but definitely not bad.  
Time makes his way over, finished, with a proud look on his face. “Well done,” he congratulates them. This is the good part of the day, when they get the congratulations from Time and good stories from Legend or Wars and delicious food from Wild.  
Twilight finishes one of the final three, and then steps back as well but remains close to his protégé. Those two make a deadly team, but sometimes Wild gets a little crazier than usual and that's when Twilight and him split.  
Wild decapitates a lizalfos, and backs up to shoot the oncoming bokoblin in the face, and the headshot kills it on impact. Wind watches them speak. ‘Vicious,’ Twilight’s mouth says. ‘Thanks.’  
\- MIPHA’S GRACE -   
Legend hollers loudly and with fear. He had been trying to call out to the others, but all he can do after is make a strangled noise in the back of his throat. He sprints to their youngest member, falling to his knees at Wind’s side.  
His eyes are barely open and his breathing is shallow, blue tunic stained with blood down the front.  
Three arrows stick out of his torso.  
Legend begins to frantically pat his face and shoulders, mindful of his injuries.  
“Wind? Wind. Wind come on…” Hyrule slides to his knees in the mud at Legend’s side, several vials of potions ready. Warriors is suddenly at Wind’s head, and Wild is on Wind’s other side. Warriors is shouting things back and forth to the others. The rest of camp decides not to come closer but they don’t sleep yet, Legend can still hear them shuffling around behind him.  
Camp had been attacked at night. Legend himself had been on watch, but it had all happened so quickly… there weren't even that many monsters. But the combination of collective exhaustion amongst them did nothing to help.  
Hyrule and Wild were usually their healers - good at knowing how to treat varieties of different wounds. Hyrule knew a lot about general bruising and gashes and how to douse swelling - and Wild was especially good at dealing with burns and electrical based injuries.  
Almost mechanically, Hyrule and Wild begin to work. Their motions are practiced and their eyes are set.  
Warriors holds Wind’s head and strokes his hair. Wind is barely conscious, but he doesn’t squirm or try to move.  
“Ready?” Hyrule asks suddenly, brown eyes flicking up to Wild’s.  
“Ready.”  
“Hold him still,” they say together, heads turning to Warriors. Warrior’s head nods once, firm, and Hyrule’s hand comes down to grasp the first arrow. Wind suddenly writhes and screams as it’s pulled out in one quick motion.  
Wild does the next, faster, and Hyrule does the third. By the time they are all out…  
Wind is completely still on the ground, eyes closed.  
Wild makes a distressed noise as his palms begin to glow gold. Hyrule uses his own abilities to clear up some of the smaller cuts on Wind’s face, and then coax some healing potions down his throat.  
Wild’s hands move in small patterns up and down Wind’s torso. The blood on his hair and clothes dissipates into thin air, and even the torn cloth begins to mend itself. Wind’s wounds clear up in minutes and colour returns to his face.  
After a few moments, Wild leans back a little. Twilight sits down near Wind’s feet.  
A small groan passes Wind’s lips, and his dark eyes flutter open.  
“Hi,” he says after a second. He sounds mildly confused as he sits up.  
“Woah! Take it easy-” Legend exclaims, starting to push him back down. Wind shakes his head as he turns away, to where Twilight has wrapped an arm around Wild.  
“Thank you...”  
Legend’s eyes shoot to him. Wild has put one hand to his temple, a ghost of a smile on his face. He appears physically okay but his face is sheet white. Cerulean eyes are a bit paler, more distant, exhaustion apparent.  
“It was my pleasure.”  
\- URBOSA’S FURY -   
Warriors was never ever in a situation like this one. He knew the different fighting techniques like the back of his hand - he had been doing this since he was sixteen.  
Keep your eyes peeled for openings.  
Always block an attack.  
Never let yourself get surrounded.  
Turning his head, there’s another. They all look the same - identical snarling faces advancing in on him. There is that tense moment where everything is still. His stance is cautious as he hears another growl, uncomfortably close to his back. One bokoblin advances, jabbing at him with a mean looking spear.  
Warriors steps away. One rushes him so suddenly Warriors fumbles with his sword, but his strike is still fatal, and the red carcass falls to the ground at his feet. His eyes glance across the area above them, but everyone he sees is engaged in battle.  
Another comes, this time at his side. As it dies, the rest of them spontaneously decide that this won't work and they need to be more forceful.  
Within seconds, he is completely surrounded in a tight circle. He feels the graze of blades against his skin and the raw, thumping pain of a new bruise. Then arms around his neck from behind.  
His first instinct is to push away, but then he recognizes the blonde hair and blue tunic and relaxes a little. This is his friend.  
He’s already moving himself into a back-to-back position with Wild, until there is a series of grunts and screeches and then silence.  
Every monster within a fifteen foot radius of them is either dead or twitching on the ground. Or both. Wild lowers his hand from its place above his head and gives Warriors a meaningful look, pulling him into the treeline. With practiced efficiency, Wild begins to silently snipe monsters around the battlefield, his accuracy never wavering.  
When only a few remain, and only a few of their companions in close combat with some of them, Wild stops. He doesn’t want to hit one of their friends, but Warriors doubts he would; he hasn’t missed a mark all afternoon.  
“What was that thing you did earlier? When you killed everything so fast?” Wild’s face darkens just a tad.  
“Fury.”  
\- THE FLURRY RUSH -   
‘Where was he?’ Is all that runs through Time’s head. He had, for once, trusted Wild to plan. It’s not that Wild couldn’t plan - most of the time, Wild’s crazy plans worked. He was intelligent and fast, though not many would really attest to the former. Wild just wasn’t allowed to plan because a lot of the time his plans involved bombs and/or fire.  
But they had been desperate. And when Time had asked, Wild had promptly thrown a ‘be right back!’ over his shoulder and hopped off into the woods.  
It had been about ten full minutes since then. It’s not that they were doing badly, just that it was a long fight. And if Wild wasn’t even planning, then he could at least be here, fighting. A silver moblin is Time’s current enemy, swinging a sturdy dragonbone club. Time is faring well, but still…  
Until the Moblin stops. It’s skin has been tainted a light blue, and snowflake patterns run along it’s torso and arms. Time realizes rather belatedly that the battlefield around them has quieted down. Not entirely, but quiet compared to the shrieks and grunts of before.  
And then Time watches Wild do two things; kill a gold moblin in literal seconds, and freeze all the enemies in a thirty foot radius of himself.  
Just as a nearby gold moblin catches on to this blue and blonde blur, it swings its club in a downwards motion. Wild hardly misses a beat, whipping around and jumping to the side. As the club reaches the ground, the moblin is blown backwards by a sudden flurry of golden-white power. It dissipates into black sand as it hits the grass.  
Wild had just completed a harder version of Time’s own task in mere seconds.  
Immediately following this, he wastes no time in firing not one but three arrows at once. They’re some of Wild’s strange ones that he’s only seen a few times before. These ones have the yellow prongs that sometimes hurt to just be close to. The arrows meet their marks perfectly, hitting three oncoming bokoblins in the head.  
Wild uses that same crouching motion to vault himself into the sky once more, but does not paraglide. As he’s in the air, he spins full circle and hits every remaining enemy with an ice arrow. He hits the ground and looks up.  
In that moment, he truly lives up to his title. His hair is pulled into a high ponytail, tangled but still curling about his head. There is enemy blood streaked across his face and that glint in his eyes that he gets whenever he sets something on fire. His cloak is gone, baring his arms to the cool night air.  
Warriors lets out a sudden battle cry, and cuts two bokoblins’ heads off. The others follow suit, but it doesn’t take long when your enemy can’t move. The battle ends in a neat, timely manner. Knowing the area, they decide to set up camp near here as well.  
This fight hadn’t been particularly difficult, just overwhelming because of so many enemies. There is a certain satisfaction that came with this sort of job well done. In high spirits, the light has just disappeared as they finally flop down in a small clearing. Bedrolls are set out, a fire is made, stories are exchanged. Time waits for his moment before sitting next to their cook.  
“What was that, earlier?” He asks, blunt but light and not wanting to scare Wild away. Wild pulls his hair up as the cooking pot warms, and Time gets that moment again.  
That moment. That feeling. The feeling that Time has only gotten with two other people, and knows only one other person gets. The familiarity - when he looks Wild diectly in the face. When he peers into those deep cerulean eyes and recognizes his own shade within them. When he sees the slope of Malon’s nose in Wild’s.  
“...Hello? You in there?” Wild questions, and Time quickly collects his thoughts and brings himself back to the present. Wild gives him a gentle smile. It looks remarkably like Twilight’s. Quieter, shyer, but definitely similar. Time nods.  
“Uh - Earlier! When you killed that Moblin so fast?”  
Immediately, Wild’s smile falters just a little. Some of that golden light flickers out and dies. Time retracts. That wasn’t supposed to happen.  
“Well,” he starts. “Each of the champions had their own ability. Mipha had the ability to heal,” Time thinks back to the golden light that had flickered in between Wild’s fingertips as he wove skin and muscle back together.  
“Revali had the ability to create an updraft of wind to ride on,” The gust of wind Wild he could create at will.  
“Urbosa had the ability to summon and, to an extent, manipulate lightning and electricity,” The power that had radiated through the air when Wild snapped his fingers and the sky opened.  
“And Daruk had the ability to shield against anything,” That golden orb of protective light that Wild rarely used.  
In his mind, Time can remember the picture that Wild had shown them. Of his smooth skin and short golden hair, of four strangers, of five individuals standing around one another. And it clicks.  
“You will learn about mine one day…” he trails off, smiling to himself as he drops ingredients into the pot with practiced efficiency. When he looks up again, his eyes are sadder and older than Time has ever seen. Time shakes his head to let Wild know he doesn’t have to continue. And he doesn’t.  
Dinner is served. Time watches his protégé and grand-protégé goof around and he is happy. Sleep that night is peaceful.  
Wild doesn’t have to share the details of his journey, or his personal thoughts and feelings if he doesn’t want to. But Time feels he has come to a new sort of understanding with Wild, that there is love and patience within their group.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading!! 💗💗 make sure to leave kudos or a review if you enjoyed!! my tumblr is @lulalotte. love you all and I’ll be back soon with more writing!! 🥰


End file.
